Chapter 3: A Fishy state of affairs (Page 2)
Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly This dungeon may be the more unusual dungeon that you'll explore. Instead of doors, there are valves, instead of switches there are blisters, but they function just the same. You'll also have to face enemies that'll cause damage if you attack them with your sword, and you'll have to clear electrical gel pillars (they're marked by colored circles on this map) in order to proceed to other areas in the dungeon. *1. In the entrance room, you'll encounter Octoroks, defeat them with either their own ricks or you slingshot. You'llalso encounter Shabooms (bubble-like creatures) use Deku Nuts against shabooms. After you deal with the enemies in this room, use your slingshot to shoot at the blister on the cieling to open the locked valve. *2. In this room (and throughout this dungeon) you'll encounter Jellyfish-like creatures called Biris, they have electricity flowing through them and if you attempt to strike them with your sword, you'll be hurt with electricity. To make matters worse, they're too strong for Deku Seeds. You'll have to wait until you obtain the Boomerang. *3. When you get to this room, you'll meet Princess Ruto: Short, sassy and somewhat spoiled. Though, Ruto is resiliant to her father's commands she has a strong sense of justice. She'll drop down to the Basement of the dungeon, follow her. *4. Once you talk to Ruto several times, she'll tell you to carry her (which is somewhat a burden but it'll help in some areas of the dungeon). *5. Once you get into this room, defeat the winged fish-like creaturescalled Stingers that lurk underneath the floor, use Deku Sticks to defeat them. Then, press on the blister to make the water level rise to where you can grab the ledge that goes to the south. *6. Before to pick up Ruto, use Deku Nuts to defeat the Shabooms and use the slingshot to shoot the blister and unlock the valve. *7. Once you get in this room, put Ruto down to defend her from the Octorok, and pick her back up to jump onto the platform that'll take you and Ruto back to the first floor. Head back to the big room where you first met Ruto and head north to the area with many corridors. *8. Once you reach this area. Head east to a blister (you need Ruto to press on this blister) to unlock the valve in front of you. *9. Head to the most eastern room and again Use Ruto to not only press on the blister but to wiegh it down. In this room defeat the Stingers with Deku Sticks and you'll obtain the Boomerang. *10. Head to the most westerly room. Here use Ruto to press on the blister switch and to weigh it down. In this room, you'll face a red tentacle (the source of the red gel pillars), it swings to attack you it's vulnarable spot is the thinnest part. Target it and use your Boomerang to hit it while avoiding it's attacks. Defeating it will give you the Dungeon Map and destroy the red gel pillars. *11. After you exit the room with the map, pick up Ruto again and you can go into the left/central room to obtain the compass. Defeat the shabooms within the time limit to obtain the compass. *12. Head to the right/central room. There you'll encounter the blue tentacle, use the same tatcis to defeat it. *13. Head to the central room to face the green tentacle. Though this time, you'll have to deal with several Biris, defeat them first before focusing on the green tentacle. Use the same tatic to defeat the tentacle. *14. Once you defeat the green tentacle, the green gel pillar will be gone. Allowing you and Ruto to drop down to the nothwest area of the room you previously were. You can defeat 2 Gold Skulltulas nearby. *15. In this room, there's a cutscene where Ruto has found the third spiritual stone, but something will happen, it's a mini-boss battle with Big Octo. Use your Boomerang to stun Big Octo, once it's stunned it's soft side becomes exposed. It'll take several times to stun him as it's easier to stun it several times until his back is towards you than going all the way around to strike it (you'll never make it). *16. Once you enter this room, take care of the Octorok and then use your boomerang to stun the red platforms, but it'll be temperary so be quick. *17. Step on a platform to the far west of the room, it'll lower to the 1st floor giving way to the valve door to thenext room. Pick up a wooden create and use it to weigh down the blue blister switch to open the valve. *18. In this room,defeat the Biris. You can defeat the Gold Skulltula on the western side of the ledge, then climb the eastern side of the ledge, while on top of that platform use your boomerang to hit the blister switch to unlock the valve that leads to the dungeon's boss. Barinade Description This is the cause of Jabu-Jabu's ailment and the center of the Biris and Baris you faced in this dungeon. This thing surround itself with Baris and even shoots streams of electricity at it's victims. Tatics There are 4 stages to fighting against Barinade. First, cut the 3 vessals that connect Barinade to the cieling with your boomerang. Barinade will then send a first series of Baris to attack you, use your boomerang to hit Barinade to disconnect the electricity from the Baris, while Barinade is stunned, defeat the Baris one by one while continuing to stun Barinade. Then a second series of Baris will surround Barinade, this time wait until their electricity has subsided to stun Barinade, defeat the Baris one by one. Once all of the Baris are defeated, Barinade's body is completely exposed, continue to stun it with your boomerang and strike it with your sword, once it takes some hits it burrows into the floor, avoiding your sowrd and Boomerang, dodge it's streams of electricity until comes back up, keep stunning Barinade and striking it with your sword until it's defeated. Aftermath After defeating Barinade, you'll again meet with Ruto (who's upset about Link not protecting her). But, quickly congradulates him. Link asks for the Spritiual Stone Ruto has, but this stone is only given to the man that'll promises to marry Ruto. So Link was given not only the Zora Sapphire but the promise to marry Ruto. After obtaining Zora's Sapphire, you can head to the southeast part of Zora's Fountain to bomb the weak wall to obtain Farore's Wind.